Young Avengers: New Recruits
by colorz
Summary: After the Civil War the Young Avengers are stressed to the breaking point. But are all potential Young Avengers trustworthy?
1. Chance a k a Flame

This was awesome. No other word for it. I was flying. Not well but flying nonetheless. Plus I was training with the Human Torch. Yes Johnny Storm was training me. Since I went to that astronaut thing with my mom before she died and got hit with that thing that they thought caused the 4s radiation was real. And since I now live in New York with my dad and after the Superhero Registration Act I had to be trained. And since Johnny Storm and I had the same powers he was required to train me.

Right now I was practicing high speed air chasing. Just some fancy words for saying were going to play tag in the air. I spotted the trail of fire that followed the Torch. I barreled forward and he began encircling the Empire State Building. I rushed him and tackled him to the ground. People gasped as we slide now on the ground leaving a trail of scorch marks in our wake.

"I win!" I said still flamed on.

He stared at me. His flame intensified. Okay maybe I didn't win.

"No you didn't. If you did that in a real chase you'd hurt innocent civilians. And then we'd have another Civil War. You need to stop being so reckless. Now come on. You have a Young Avengers meeting."

He began flying again. This time slower at least.

"The Human Torch is telling someone to not be reckless? You've reached middle age." I said teasing him.

On my first day of training under Johnny Storm he had laid down three rules. I will take to him like we were friends. I would never call him Mr. Storm. And the final and most important he said was that I will always ALWAYS help him play pranks on the Thing.

"Watch it, Chance. I'm not old yet. So as a young super powered teen you got a date with any hot girls?"

"No my only date is with Patriot. Were busting MGH dealers. Not fun. And there are only two hot girls there."

"You ask them out yet? I think giant girl is alright but the black haired one is HOT."

"She's Patriots and Cassie's name is Stature not giant girl."

"Whatever. Meet me at the Four Freedoms Plaza on Monday. Only be late for a girl. Or a crime." He blasted off.

Normally he tells me only to use my powers under certain rules. Today he didn't. So I bent the rules a bit and flew still. I love flying. It's a amazing experience. The wind in your hair (or flames for me) and not having anything there but other supers or planes.

I noticed on the ground a dark green blur. My fellow Young Avenger Speed. I lowered so I could talk to him.

"Your late." I said.

"You are too, Flamer, so I don't think you should be pointing and saying ooo do you?"

"I had a training session what about you? And its Flame. Though with your bro being gay you'd think you would have different insults."

"A amazingly hot girl. And he's only my brother by magic. So let's just say we stopped a mugging to shut Eli up."

"Done"

Inside of Bishop Publishing closed down building the meeting had started. Although I hadn't missed much. Kate was arguing with Eli about something. Cassie Lang, the daughter of the late Ant Man was talking to the Vision. And Billy and Teddy were flirting and touching under the table. All was right.

"Okay now that the other Avengers have assembled we can begin. We have two problems. The first is that..."

"Someone at my Cherry ice cream and I want to know who!" Kate a.k.a. Hawkeye yelled.

She glared around the table and stopped at me the "new kid". I then told her the almost truth I felt bad about my eating her ice cream. I'm not going to say anything out of fear.

"Kate I can't eat ice cream. Its all melty by the time it gets to my mouth."

But I can drink it.

"Hawkeye knows that's not the problem and the problem is being pushed to our limits. Since the Superhuman Registration Act there are too few superheroes. We need more members."

"He is right. The only fairly new Young Avengers are Chance. And that's only one and he's in training with the Human Torch half the week."

"I still have in my memory banks the fail safe program to locate more Young Avengers." Vision said.

"Yeah can I say something" I said "really do we have to be the Young Avengers? Can't we think of something that is you know...kinda cool?"

"I like the name." Billy said.

I stopped. I will never ever make fun of Billy. Casting spells is scary. And the kid's mom altered reality so there's no telling how strong he is.

"I have located a potential recruit. Alexia Cutsion. A girl residing in Queens. She has powers similar to Spiderman's. On a school trip to the Osborn lab that was attacked by the Vulture when her class was there causing a Oz enhanced spider to bite her."

"What's Oz?" Teddy asked.

"It's a drug. It's supposed to give a person super senses. It's like MGH." Billy said.

"And combined with a spider it would, well dos' give you spider abilities that our friend Spiderman can prove." Cassie said.

"I still say we should find her." I said.

"You just don't want to be the new kid. Hope she's hot." Tommy said.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Tommy.

"But no ones as hot as you, Kate."

"Quiet Wiccan's casting a spell." Teddy said.

"Iwanttofind Alexa CutsionIwanttofindAlexaCutsionIwanttofindAlex CutsionIwanttofindAlexaCutsion..."


	2. Alexa a k a SpiderLass

I Alexa Cutison am a jerk. I'm also a hypocrite. I'm also an under cover fan girl. I have a huge crush on Spider-Man. Like a mega crush. I even met him once before he told everyone that he was high school teacher. In my room is a Spider-Man alarm clock and bed sheets that I stole from my little brother, Rex. I even met Spider Man once. He saved my life at the Osborn Lab. On a field trip a depowered mutant had tried using Oz to regain his powers. He was going to kill a scientist to give him Oz. But I was there and am stupid. There I was in my school girl uni standing in front of a crazy man armed with a knife and a cowering scientist. My teacher yelled something at me but I couldn't hear her.

"Stand down, little girl. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be myself again. I want to be Jazz again."

"Wait, Jazz? I heard of you! You're only mutant power was that you were blue!" I yelled.

"Shut up! I was powerful! And I will be again!"

He lunged at me and I did the only move I could remember from Kung-Fu that I've taken since I was eight. I grabbed his arm and flung him on his back. Unfortunately he got up.

"Oh, shit..." I muttered.

He grabbed me by the neck and was cutting off my air supply. I could feel my conciseness slipping. Until a spray of semi-liquid sprayed the man in the face. He dropped me and I fell to the ground and my eyes got wide when I saw him.

There he was. Spider-Man in his red and blue costume covered with the black lines like webs. If I was in any condition to I would have gotten his autograph. But he was busy saving my, Alexa Cutsion's, life.

"I thought jazz was supposed to be mellow? Unless mellow now means attacking pretty young school girls on a field trip?"

Spider-Man called me pretty!

"Shut up! You have powers. Let me have mine back!"

"You were blue! It was never a power!" I yelled.

Damn, every teacher I ever had told me I had a big mouth. They also said that would be the death of me. Jazz stared at me. His eyes got wide. His breath got heavy. I was in trouble.

"Shut up you little-offff"

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady. Its like my Aunt always says: if you don't have anything nice do say don't say it at all."

With that he sprayed the man right on the mouth. He then punched him right on the jaw. Jazz flew back flying right into one of my classmates. Jazz then pulled out a knife and slowly slide it right at the girl's neck causing a thin line of blood to appear. I got up and picked up the closest thing next to me. A glass cage filled with large spiders. I flung it with all my strength and the spiders flew out of the cage and the cage smashed against Jazz's head. One of the little buggers bit me though. I fainted and that was the last I saw of Spider-Man.

But not the last I saw of spider powers. It wasn't obvious at first but it became easier to see after some time. Normally I wear glasses to read. Not anymore. But that's not when my powers showed themselves.

Because my school uni looks like something out of a Britney Spears video I get whistles. Which are annoying but flattering. A brown hair eyed green eyed sixteen year old in a school girl uni attracts people. Not good people. I was taking a shortcut through a alley. (Not a good idea in NYC, right?) Walking through the shortcut a man came up to me. And tried grabbing me. I tried punching him and missed. But then a substance like a spiders web came out from my wrist.

Later at home I figured out that I had Spider-Mans powers. Not Arana's powers but Spider-Man's. But after the SHRA I realized I might not want super powers. So I hid. Until today.

Today is a bad day. Those stupid wannabes the Young Avengers came for me. They had learned that I had been bitten by the dumb spider. And they want me to join cuz I'm a freak.

"Hello Alexa. My name is Stature." A blonde girl said with a huge smile.

I glared and said "get bent" I then began running as fast as I could.

"Wiccan, Hulking, Flame, Speed try following. We'll catch up." The leader said.

I felt a rush of air and saw a boy with white hair in a tight green costume next to me.

"Hey, we just wanna talk. You're gonna hurt my feelings if you don't talk to me." He said with a mock pout.

"And your gonna hurt your face." I said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

He then slammed into a building. I was already climbing up and halfway up when he hit his head on the wall. I thought I was safe. When I thought I saw the same guy again with a different costume and standing on a glowing blue disk.

"Alexa just talk to us. And that trick won't work on me. I'm a lot smarter than Speed." The boy said.

"You're Asgardian right? The spellcaster?" I asked slowly climbing up the building.

"Actually I'm Wiccan, now."

"Whatever you're name is you're still not as cool as Dr. Strange!"

I shot a blast of web hitting him in the face. He gasped and his disk disappeared. A cry of "Billy!" and a flash of green came next.

The green thing put Wiccan down stared at me. His wings disappeared into his back. I knew this one at least.

"Hey, you're Hulkling, right? For a Skrull you're kinda cute. I like your piercing's."

"I don't like YOU" he growled.

"I don't like that you're a Hulk fan boy. I mean why can't you think of something original. And what kind of name is Young Avengers anyway? What happens when you get old?"

"You're annoying. And if Wiccan's hurt I'll kill you." Hulking whispered.

One top of the roof we each didn't move. Granted he had a advantage. A huge Skrull against a sixteen year old girl.

I shot web at him. He grew wings and flew out of the way. I tried punching him and he grabbed my arm I was now in close range. Web time.

I sprayed him in the face but he punched me. My spider sense didn't activate in time. I flew back a few feet. He hit me. I groaned and got up. Maybe reverse psychology will work.

"You know people have seen us fighting. And it doesn't look good. A big green guy gut punching a young schoolgirl. They might take your Registration. Wouldn't that suck?" I said with a mock smile.

"Rawwwr!!"

A intelligent retort. He grew wings and flew at me. But my spider senses seemed to be working again. As he was flying I flipped on my hands and kicked him as he was flying. I did a back flip and beat the crap out of the Hulk wannabe. Super spider strength is cool.

"Will you guys leave my alone yet?" I asked to talking to the knock out Hulkling.

"Wow your hot in the Britney Spears music video kinda way. Can I transfer to the school you go too?" a male voice asked.

Let's see who I've taken down. These guys want to be Avengers, right? So I took out the Quicksilver clone, boy witch, and Hulk Jr. Is this guy new? I looked and saw the Human Torch. No not the Torch. Smaller than Johnny Storm. This guy was only five, five. Short guy.

"Unless under all that fire is a girl you can't get in. And leave me ALONE!" I yelled.

"No. With your powers you can hurt someone by accident. Trust me I know." He said.

"Look fire guy..."

"Flame"

"Flame. I understand that your powers are kinda destructive. And so are some of your teammates. But mine aren't. Only if they need be. And how do you guys even know about me?"

"You're on the Vision's rooster. Don't ask how cuz I don't know. But that spider had poison in its fangs. What if a power that you don't know about involves that poison? You kiss a boy and he's dead. Want that to happen?"

To bad that can never happen. No boys ever gonna kiss me. For various reasons. I looked at this guy, Flame, so far he hasn't moved. His teammates are knocked out in various corners and he's not worried. And then I realized why.

"Your stalling me. Waiting for the others to arrive and then you can all take me down? Loser. I thought you were cooler than your teammates." I said.

"Sorry. Guess I became a lame when I moved. Now stay still. I don't want to burn you."

I shot web. He melted it. I gasped in shock. My main weapon was gone.

He smiled (at least I think it's hard to tell under all the fire) and then said "You know a spiders web is just saliva right? And like any liquid it evaporates. I learn a lot from Johnny Storm. You can work with Arana. Or Spider-Man if they want to train you." He said.

"Do I have to wear a costume like they do?" I asked.

"Part of the deal, babe. Now chill and we can talk to Patriot and see what lies in your future."

I crawled down the building. I had evaded them for nearly an hour. They were by far one of the worst super hero groups. I saw the guy Speed. He looked bad. His nose was bleeding sluggishly. The none super fast or flyers were sweaty and breathing heavy.

"I... hate... you..." a girl in purple wheezed.

"Not super fast?" I asked.

"Hawkeye here isn't super anything." Speed said.

"Quiet. Alexa, you have been one of the most troublesome potential allies we have ever had to deal with. However you're on of the most powerful. Will you register with the Young Avengers? You're parents will need to be told." The black guy, Patriot said.

"I need parent's permission to be a super hero? Sure what the heck. Might be fun, saving lives." I said.

Hulkling flew down with Wiccan in his arms. I looked and him and said "And I know how much of a crush on me Hulkling has so I'll do him a favor."


	3. Teenage Romance

Chance's P.O.V.

I hate the new girl. Seriously hate her. But she's hot. So I only sort of hate her. But the others are putting up with her so I guess I have too. But at least I'm not alone in my hatred. Teddy hates her too. We actually went out to the park and just ragged on her just Teddy and me.

"She's to damn outspoken." Teddy said sitting across from me in the shade of a tree.

"Yeah cuz no ones ever told her to shut up cuz she's fine."

I looked at who I was talking to and said quickly "Trust me she is"

"I don't care what she looks like she almost killed Billy, Chance." Teddy replied.

"I think you're mad because she took you down in a fight. You a big alien gets taken down by a skinny sixteen year old girl!" I said smiling.

"Watch it. I can't believe is that she's going MGH dealer busting with us. What if she does something stupid?" he exclaimed.

"Then watch her. Billy, you or the girls." I said.

"What you can't watch her?" he said with a blond eyebrow raised.

"Unfortunately no. Didn't you read the memo about her powers? Or was Billy's tongue to tempting?" I said.

He lightly punched me in the arm and I punched back. He then tackled me. Teddy Altman was now on top of me. I noticed our compromising position and said in a muttered whisper "Get off me"

"What?"

"Get off"

This time I heated my body so that Teddy yelped and hopped off me. We each didn't say anything for a minute and then I broke the silence. Not that I don't like Teddy but I like GIRLS.

"You have to watch her because some spiders can release pheromones that attract the opposite sex. You might be immune. And Spidey said that she had more powers. Now are you going to help me study the Kree/Skrull war or not?" I said.

Alexa's P.O.V.

I was so excited. After all the stupid training and begging my parents for permission I was finally going on a mission. I even got a Spider-Man like costume. It was red and blue without the webs and had gloves with no fingertips. It also had a skirt and leggings under it. I was already at the base and put the costume on. My mask came next. I was completely decked out.

I passed Eli in the hallway. Eli and I hadn't really spoken much. Me being in training a lot. He looked at me and nodded. I then sat on the couch waiting to leave. The Billy looked at me. He then smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to be a wannabe Ms. Spider-Man?" he said.

"I'm Spider-Lass. And all were doing is stopping drugs? Isn't there something cooler to do?"

"These drugs are dangerous Ms. Cutison. MGH dealers especially. Giving powers to anyone." Vision said.

"Doesn't make sense to me. I mean people try to hide that there mutants there whole life and people want powers?" I asked.

"Some things are worth it, Alexa." Eli now Patriot said.

"Whatever" I replied.

Chance's P.O.V.

I hate NYC at night. Not that it's truly ever night here. The bright neon lights stop that from ever happening. But my first night in NYC some guy tried mugging me. And I "accidentally" set his pants on fire.

But Central Park at night is scary. Its dark and the lights in leaves throw shadows everywhere. The others aren't afraid. The others are native New Yorkers. Not me. I was turning and looking around every which way.

"Dude, chill. You're throwing shadows. And if you burn me I will be so mad."

Alexa was right behind me. I was about to say something smart mouthed and rude but Eli shushed me.

"Ok that guy in the trench coat is the portal to the Pusher Man is that guy."

"Whoa, time out. You said that guy IS the portal for the Pusher Dude?"

"Pusher Man" Teddy said under his breath.

"He probably has access to the Darkforce Dimension, right, Patriot?" I asked.

"Right Spider-Lass. Now I want the Vision to transform into a MGH user and Flame power down. Cassie shrink and hide in Flame's pocket or something." Eli said.

"What? No way! Then they can see me! What if one of them escapes?" I said.

"Your suit can look like regular clothes, right? You haven't been seen as much as us and go in and we'll be back up." Eli said.

"Whatev" I growled.

I powered down. I then pressed the four emblem on my chest and my suit became jeans and a gray hoodie. I ran my hands through my almost nonexistent brown hair and said "here it goes"

"Hey man. Heard you got what I need. Feel me?" I said.

"You sound like your making this up as you go along." Cassie whispered in my ear.

"What you need, Los Angles?" the guy asked.

"Me and my beau here" I said nodding to Vision "want to taste a lil MGH."

"Beau means boyfriend or girlfriend. Chance you were sheltered weren't you?"

"Hey it's cool. You're here and all that jazz. Alright some Kick? Step inside."

He then opened his coat and the three of us went in. I did horrible being a street punk. The Vision at least had the sense to not say a thing. But now I can get Cassie back for laughing at me.

"Ant-Man's kid tells me I'm sheltered? I at least I didn't have a butler growing up." I said.

We stepped inside the room. I guess the right term would be room. But what really got me was that the room reeked. It smelled of stale urine and vomit. I nearly vomited myself. Maybe I was sheltered.

"Be cool in here. Don't say Vision is your boyfriend." Stature whispered in my ear.

I waited with the Vision by the wall. A girl dressed in a gothic get up that left most of her skin bare came up to me and rubbed her body against me.

"Hey honey. You got a light?" she said putting a joint in between her teeth.

"I got ten." I said.

I then set my whole body on fire as Cassie jumped off my shoulder and grew to normal height. The girl stared at me and then ran. The Vision teleported in front of her.

"You are awesome." I said.

The "room" was in panic. People were trying to push each other out of the way. Cassie then got as big as she could and grabbed as many people as she could. Those she couldn't grab were mine. I shot out two lines of flame from my fingers. The fire then connected and herded the remaining people into a tight circle.

Whack! I heard a female groan and heard Vision yell "Stature" as Stature fell to the ground, super sized, and knocked me over. The Pusher Man was here. Shit, Eli never said what we should do if he came.

"Who's stressing my crib? Cloak? Dagger? I know the Avengers are to busy to worry bout lil ole me. So who is it?" the guy asked.

He then picked my up by the neck. His hand was made of metal and covered in a green light and didn't seem to hurt him. But now I got to show some of my less used powers.

"The...Young Avengers...aren't...ever...busy." I wheezed.

"Sound's like you need a date, Torchling."

"My name ain't Torchling!" I yelled and gasped.

I then breathed out as hard as I could and a blast of fire came out of my mouth. I burned the Pusher Man in the face. He screamed and people ran again.

"Did you kill him?" Cassie asked me.

"Young Avengers don't kill." I said.

We then spent time rounding them up while those that escaped were caught by the others. Once out of the guys coat I saw that they were caught in a spider web. Alexa was standing by a tree that housed the spider web.

"Told you she was cool, Hulkling." I said.

"Singing a different tune now?" he retorted.

We called Iron Man so the Tin Man and S.H.I.E.L.D came to pick them up. I decided to make peace with Alexa. And ask her out at the base. She did a good job from what I could see. That's why I asked her out. Yup that reason.

"Hey, Spider-Lass, good job. Not that that means much from me. I'm the other new guy. Maybe tomorrow after you and I are done training we can take the Fantasti-Car out for a spin?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out, Chance? I thought I was to outspoken because no one ever told me to shut up because I'm fine?" Alexa said.

"How did you hear that? You were spying on Teddy and me!" I said.

"I can climb walls! Did you think I was just going to not do anything?" she said.

I was powering up. I could feel the flames spark up in my hair. If it was any longer it would be ablaze already.

"That's in violation of the SHRA. I can have you reported. And you know what your just a nosy little... bitch." I said.

The others had heard the exchange and no one was saying anything. Even Tommy shut up. He did have a little common sense I guess. But I was not ready for what happened next.

Thwack! Her fist connected with my jaw. I was thrown against the couch.

"How did you do that?" I asked rubbing my aching jaw.

"Spiders are strong, dumbass! And I'm going home."

She then remasked and left.

Tommy's P.O.V.

He got floored by a girl! And a skinny girl too! If I knew this was going to happen I would have tried being a superhero years ago. Chance was trying to chase me and punch me. He eventually gave up and went home.

Chance's P.O.V.

I was breaking about four hundred different super hero rules but I didn't care. I was angry and I needed to blow of some steam before I blew up. Literally. I was flying in the night sky doing loops and making different shapes with the fire. I always loved fireworks and now I was a human one.

"You almost burnt me with that one." A voice said.

It was Billy. He was flying without the disk.

"Then stay out of the way." I snapped.

"You mad because the new girl turned you down or you felt a tingling feeling in your crotch when Teddy was on top of you?" Billy said.

"Alexa told you? And its not how it sounds." I said.

"I'm sure it was to masculine guys wrestling. Whatever. But Eli said you have to stop. He's afraid for low flying planes." Billy said.

"To bad"

"You're being a jerk."

"You're annoying me." I said.

"You're mad the girl turned you down aren't you?" Billy said.

"I'm mad about a lot of things. I'm mad that Alexa is a bitch. I'm mad that she's hot. That all the girls on the team are hot. I'm flat out pissed that I might never be able to TOUCH anyone I like ever."

Billy's P.O.V.

Don't you hate it when people are being really annoying but they have a point so you can't really say anything? Chance was right. His powers were the second most destructive. But the thing is the second. Who has the first?

"Chance I have the same problem. What if I wish all the homophobes in the world away?" I said.

"That would be good. Do away with Supremacists and ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"If I can't enjoy it no one can." He said.

"Okay another example. Let's say I want to have sex with...Teddy and you. I can alter reality until you're gay."

I was blushing and I'm sure under all the fire he was too. He also stopped throwing fire around. That was good because there's nothing more embarrassing than having your MOTHER clean your uniform.

"Okay I get it. So how okay is Teddy with these imaginary sleeping arrangements? I'm okay as long as I get to be the man."

Alexa's P.O.V.

Who the hell does Chance think he is? I mean he like has what a week more experience than me? And what was the deal about asking me out? Like I would say yes.  
Although he is cute I guess. He had this bad habit of running his fingers through his hair. Even though most of his hair is gone. And he promised a ride in the Fantasti-Car. But it's not like I'm going to admit I'm wrong.

I swung in through my open window. I then began getting undressed and I felt like the temperature went up. With my open window. I turned and saw

Chance hovering all aflame. He had followed me home.

"You followed me!" I whispered.

"So now were even for you spying on me. So can we start over? We didn't really have a good first meeting. With you beating my buds and all."

"Okay, I'm Alexa. You?"

"Chance. Chance Lexington."

"Lexington? As in Jaklyn Lexington?" I asked.

"My mother."

"Wow. So you promised me a ride in the Four's car?"

Chance's P.O.V.

So there we were to young teens in a flying car. I was showing off my driving skill however. Whenever we got close to a building I would have the car go up the side. She screamed out every time.

"This is amazing." She said.

"Totally. Want to fly to Italy and get some pizza?" I asked.

"Can't if my grades go down my 'rents. Hey, how did you get permission from Mr. Storm to take the car?" she asked.

I flinched and then looked at her with my signature bad boy grin. I then said "I didn't. Johnny is at a therapy meeting with Mr. Fantastic and his sis. So we have to get this back soon. Can I park?" I asked.

"Sure. Where?" Alexa asked.

"It's a flying car. Anywhere."

I parked on a random roof and we were silent for a while. I was nervous. This is the part where you normally kiss the girl. No more kissing for me. We were each sitting on the ledge and the silence was overwhelming. I finally got the nuts to speak.

"So how do you like the team?" I asked.

"I don't really know anybody. I know for a fact Teddy hates my guts and other than that I'm fine. I like training with Spider-Man and Colleen Wing." Alexa said.

"Teddy is normally a chill guy. But you did almost kill his boyfriend." I said.

"That's another thing I'm not familiar with. The gay teammates."

"Really? Most girls love the gay teammates. And lay off Teddy he's my wingman."

"It's that my family is conservative Catholic and so is school. I've never meet a gay person before." Alexa whispered.

"So you're nervous. Don't be. Be yourself. Not this tough streetwise New Yorker. I mean you're nice now."

Alexa leaned in close to kiss me. I leaned in too. And then turned my head.

"Sorry I can't. I can burn you." I mumbled.

"It's okay. So we should get the car back right?"

"You kids are in TROUBLE." An all to familiar voice said sing song.

Johnny hovered a few feet above us. He looked like he was glaring. He looked at Alexa in her short skirt and me. He then noticed that we were extremely close.

"Hey Chance this the new teammate? She's cute. But we'll talk bout that later. Right now is why do you have the car? Did you ask permission? And isn't it passed your curfew?" Johnny asked.

"It's only eleven! And I thought the car might need to be washed so..."

"Uh huh and you. You're Spider-Man's girl aren't you? Be sure Petey's hearing about this little adventure. Now Chance take your lady friend home.

Teddy's P.O.V.

Billy is annoying. But he's allowed to be because Billy is cute. And near omni powerful but that's not the point. The reason Billy is annoying is that he tries to fix everyone's problems. He' making me go on a double date with Eli and Kate. Not that I don't like them but whenever Billy plans anything it always turns into something difficult and awkward.

"Why did I agree to this again?" I asked.

"Cuz you love me and I begged and then we can do couple stuff with them."

"And you promised a twenty minute make out session."

"I hoped you were going to be romantic and say that you wanted to make me happy."

"And I'm tiered of the love triangle."

And there we were waiting outside a Friday's for Kate. Eli was nervous. Which was kind of funny. He was jumping around and like chance does running his hand through his hair. Which for Eli means skull.

"She's late. Maybe she has plans." He said.

"She's going to be here in a second." Billy said.

And then Kate appeared...as if by magic. Billy will only play with the laws of physics on occasion. But won't ever do anything cool for me. Like getting me a constellation shaped like the Hulk or play "where else does Teddy have piercing's?"

"Ready?"

And we thought we were. But you can never be ready when your part of a superhero team.


	4. Luck and Loss

Billy's P.O.V.

I think Eli is this amazing strong guy. So why the hell was he so quiet now? In the booth at Friday's it was silent. Teddy coughed. I sipped on my iced tea.

"Hey so does anyone want to split anything?" I asked.

"Nope" Eli said.

"Maybe some ice cream later."

I was getting annoyed and bored. And I can cast spells and alter reality. Not the best mix. So I said in my head "I want Eli to speak I want Eli to speak I want Eli to speak"

"Hey Kate you look really hot in your schoolgirl uniform. One of my fantasies." Eli said.

Teddy opened his mouth when it was still filled with soda so that it spilled all over the table. He then cleaned it up with a napkin. He was giving me the look. The "what are you doing look."

"Okay I'm going to ignore that. Hey Billy, isn't your school having a fundraiser of something today?" Kate asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"Well I was thinking with all the money and people there..."

"You want to do scouting."

"It's a good idea but the others might be there." Eli said.

The waitress came and took our order. I was getting annoyed now. Barley any speech. So I said something. Maybe not a good something but something."

"Hey Eli, I have a question. Is it true what they say about black guys?" I asked.

Kate and Teddy burst out laughing. I had become more open after the whole Civil War incident and it might pay off.

"Billy, you are so serious aren't you?" Eli asked.

"Dead"

"I'm not answering."

"Aww come on Eli, I want to know now too." Kate said.

The waitress brought us our food. She had a bad habit of standing over Teddy. I was about to trip her and make her fall until Eli caught my eye. He's no fun...

"I marvel that you can eat like that Ted." I said.

Teddy had decided to order for himself an appetizer platter. For himself. Since he's been living with me I realize how much he eats. It's kind of scary.

"While Teddy gorges himself how are we going to pay?" Eli says.

"I've got it." Kate announces.

She began rummaging through her purse. Eli then puts a hand on it closing it and pulls out his own wallet. He then looks at the check and a Teddy and me and says "Cough up"

"I got it Eli. I can afford it."

"Are you saying...?"

Eli was cut off by an explosion. We ducked under a table. Crap. What kinds of villains try robbing a Friday's? I then got my answer. The Wrecking Crew. Of course.

Who else wouldn't have a thing to do on a Sunday afternoon?

Eli's P.O.V.

The Wrecking Crew stood over the restreant patrons. So I was here with no uniform or weapons. They must have overpowered the guards on the Raft.

"Those losers working at the Raft are the worst! How doe's a team like THIS escape?" Kate shouted.

Kate and I have different views.

"No prison can hold the Wrecking Crew!" the Wrecker shouts.

"Until he has his dumb crowbar" Teddy mutters.

"Billy can't you like wish them all back on the Raft?" I asked.

"With those four guys with Asgardian powers? It'll take a while but yeah." He said.

"Hulking, since you're the only one who doesn't need a costume can you hold them off until Wiccan is done?" I asked.

"Sure. You and Kate stay there. Both of you: don't do anything stupid." Teddy said trasnforming.

"What does he mean by that?" Kate asked.

Billy began muttering under his breath. I looked and saw a waiter being assaulted by Piledriver. I jumped from under the table and did a swift kick to his shin. He looked at me and punched me sliding me under the table. Kate looked down at me and said "So this is what Hulkling said about you doing something stupid." Kate said.

"Not just me. Now help."

Kate began showing off her gymnastic skills. She did a flip and did a flying kick on Thunderball. I picked up an overturned chair and was about to slam it on Bulldozer when he disappeared with a flash of blue. Before people began recognizing us we ran.

"Nice Billy. It was just fast enough to stop anyone from being injured." I said.

Teddy was transformed back and his shirt back on when he looked and said "Oh no"

"Did we miss the attack?" a female voice asked.

Standing in front of the dismayed Friday's was Spider-Lass and Spider-Man. Alexa seemed to be upset that she missed an attack on innocent people. I then decided to classify her in my level of danger teammates as high.

"It's okay kiddo nice work kids. And I suggest you all leave." Spider-Man whispered.

"He's right. So what should we do now on your fun day off?" Kate said.

"Some day off. We could go to the park." Teddy said.

"Or not" Kate snapped.

"Easy just a suggestion. We could go do the fund raising thing." Teddy said.

"No we can't. Besides it's over."

"I'm still kind of hungry." Teddy said.

We all just stared at him. I then looked at Billy with a smile while he was shaking his head in a pitying look. This was kind of sad. We had reached middle age. All we did was work. Before I could make a suggestion Kate's cell rang.

"Sorry got to go. It's my dad. Family meeting. I had a fun time. Okay I'm lying. Bye Eli." She said walking off.

She said bye to me. Not Teddy or Billy. Even though I now have a killer headache from the Wrecking Crew it was worth it.

Monday 3: 30 P.M.

Chance's P.O.V.

There's some good sides from me moving across the country. I see superheroes everyday. I also get to walk with one of the hottest girls on the planet. Kate and I ended up at the same school and live near each other so we walk home everyday. Eat your hearts out Eli and Tommy.

"Then he and Pete made Alexa and me wash and dry every window on the Empire State Building. Do you know how many windows there are?" I asked.

A lot. That's what you get for trying to impress a girl in a tight skirt." Kate said.

"Yes I as a red blooded male am weak to the tight schoolgirl uniform. Kate I am yours." I said with a mock bow.

"Get bent"

I heard a group of people groan and turned. I saw a dozen people sitting or standing on a sidewalk. Around them was a boy with long black hair holding a deck of cards and looking at everyone, including me. I had never seen gambling like this before so I began walking over when Kate grabbed me.

"We can maybe grab them later in uniform." Kate said.

We had different ideas about what we wanted to do and I said "It looks like fun"

I waltzed over with Kate following and the people began glaring daggers at us. The kid just looked at me smiled and winked at Kate.

"Last boy that did that got a black eye. Want to try again?" Kate said.

Kate is not a people person. The boy was taken aback for a second then looked at me and said "Your girls got a fire"

"Whatever. How do you play this game?" I asked.

"Well we flip a coin. Then if you guess right you win all these nice peoples money. And if I win I get some of your cash. So bet." He said.

"A dollar." I said.

"Big spender. So heads or tails?" he said.

"Tails"

He flipped the coin and when it landed it was heads. Okay my dad is rich. I can spend a bit more.

"Again. Twenty this time. Tails again." I said.

"Didn't you lose enough money?"" Kate asked.

"It's a twenty-one bucks, I can swing it. This time it should work."

"Okay I'll say...edge." the kid said.

He flipped the coin. The coin began flipping through the air and it landed right on its edge.

"No way"

"You're cheating somehow. You have to be. You're a mutant or mutate or something. It's impossible to do that." I said.

"Nope just lucky."

"Like hell. No one's that lucky" I snapped.

"Chance chill" Kate said putting her hand on my arm.

Kate then brought her arm back. I was angry. Angry for me means on fire soon. He looked at me and after he collected his money in his pocket then he said "Look dude I want no trouble. You seem super rich with a hot girlfriend leave me alone and will probably never see each other again."

As he walked away I said "I don't like cheaters."

The other people were beginning to scatter. A good idea. A fight in a rich neighborhood meant cops would come. He then looked at Kate and said "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"It's not my problem if he's stupid."

I threw a right hook and he jumped out of the way. I then threw another and he moved just fast enough to miss. He then kicked me and got me right in the knee. I fell.

"Sorry see you around, man. And when you get tired of him look for Reno." He said.

Kate's P.O.V.

That kid Reno is cute. Cuter right now than Chance at least. Chance lay on the ground but he gradually got up. I did the nice teammate thing and helped him up.

You okay?" I asked.

"Fine but my pride is hurting bad." He said.

"Can you look me in the eye and say you didn't deserve it?"

Maybe I'm not so good at the nice teammate role.

"Whatever that guy needs to be registered as a superhero." Chance said.

"So he's lucky. That's not super just super unfair." Kate said.

"Yeah but he stole my luck. I mean with that training everyone of us had he should be a bloody pulp and I'd still have twenty-one dollars."

"It was your fault." I said.

"Okay fine but tomorrow we are bringing the rest of the team in uniform to meet this evil kid."

"He's not evil. Just smarter than you! But fine we will bother Cassie, Tommy, Teddy and the others just so you can get your money back. Now I'm going home." I said.

"Hey Kate" Chance called.

"What?" I shouted to him.

"Thanks for staying with me. And trying to stop me, you're a good friend." He said.

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and didn't turn around so he couldn't see me blushing.

Reno's P.O.V.

Stupid kid. Almost outed me on a busy street. Could have been killed. But it was worth it. I now had two hundred dollars just from one day. And my luck powers were improving. I had beat down that kid that looked like a super meat head. I mean with the hair cut super close to the skull and the soon to be big muscles I expected him to shout "Hulk smash"

I chuckled to myself as I climbed into bed and slept.

I got up the next day around nine and instead of going to school. I figured that since the guy went to the Hawthorne school he wouldn't dream of skipping. And the rich housewives get bored and need to spend there husbands money here.

"Hey cheater! Were here for you!" a voice shouts.

I looked up and saw a group of supers on a glowing blue platform. The one that was pointing at me was on fire. Yes on fire. I swore and than ran.

"Dude we were supposed to talk to him not scare him!" the guy in red said.

Wait I knew these losers. The Young Avengers. They were complete copiers. I would kill them.

I went through alleys and climbed fences. My luck was helping so that nothing was making me stop. A figure in a purple two piece was chasing me doing flips and running as fast as me.

"Hey sorry about that. He's new. But can we just talk?" she asked.

I didn't reply and kept running when I saw a hot blonde girl blocking my way. I new this one, Stature. Can become a giant. I began sucking luck from everywhere. Maybe it would work.

"Look Reno, can you stop? Please?" Stature said.

I stopped but the girl in purple, Hawkeye the new Hawkeye, had built up too much momentum and couldn't stop moving in time. She collided right into Stature. And they kissed. It was on accident but it was still totally hot. A girl dressed as Spider-Man was sticking to a wall and seemed immobile after Stature and Hawkeye's kiss.

"Hot..." she whispered. She then noticed me and said "Oh yeah...Reno, you are in violation of the SHRA. So stop so I will not have to use deadly force." She said.

"Spider-Babe why don't you just leave me alone? And maybe then we can go on a date." I said.

"Ewww. Now for that I HAVE to use force."

She sprang from the wall and launched herself at me. I jumped out of the way and got out my knife. I began drawing luck from everywhere. I heard people begin crying and such but I was worried about me now.

"Dude do you even know dangerous you are?" she asked.

"No Ms. Spider. Do you know how annoying you are?" I asked.

I couldn't see her. I saw her teammates still a little dazed from there awkward kiss. I then saw her appear with a puff of smoke. She shot web out from her wrist and pulled my knife.

"That's not how you greet a lady. Most girls don't like knives. And my name is Spider-Lass. Now come with us before Iron Man comes and makes your life hell."

"Get bent"

I rushed at her and she tried jumping out of the way when her shoe got its lace caught. So she was brought back down where I promptly cracked her jaw. She went rolling and got back up.

"Now I'm pissed!"

She jumped on a building and shot web on another building so that she was hanging in the middle. She then swung at me. I thought she was trying to kick me. But my luck wouldn't let her so I stood still. She then swung at me and lifted part of her mask, so her mouth was showing. She then was a inch from me and she...kissed me. While kissing me she punched me in the stomach and something stabbed me and I fainted.

Cassie's P.O.V.

"Alexa, you didn't kill him, did you?" I asked.

"Relax Cassie" she then raised her fist showing two protruding spikes "it causes paralysis. And was that your first kiss?"

"We will never speak about that. Ever." Kate said.

It's not like I liked it. I don't like Kate that much and don't like girls. The guy was on the ground totally immobile. I thought Kate was going to go over and kick him but she instead made sure he was okay by checking his pulse.

"I said he was fine. And he deserves it. He thought he was cute. And can we go soon? My mom will kill me if I miss a whole day of school." Alexa ranted.

I think Alexa is a bit of a brat and not that bright so I had to ask "Hey Alexa how did you know how his powers would work?"

She shrugged and said "His powers seem kinda sporadic and he did deep down want to see you to kiss. The he asked me out. So I figured that his luck would be odd. He would either beat me or make out with me or all of us."

"I'm glad you had to kiss him." I said with a smile.

"I think that was the best super fight I have ever seen."

I looked up and saw Chance still flamed floating over us. Damn. Please tell me he missed the beginning of the fight.

"Kate, you are now officially my best friend. If you ever want me to critique you and Cas's performance just let me know. And Alexa, why?" he said.

"You and can't so I just pretended he was you. Do you that other you smokes?" Alexa said.

"Notice she isn't worried about school now that a hot boy is here." Kate whispered to me.

"Did you just say Chance is hot?" I asked.

"No well...look lets bring Reno back to the others. And if this fight ever leaves this alley the person who squealed is dead." Hawkeye said with a glare at Chance.

Twenty feet above Manhattan

1:00 P.M. Saturday

Chance's P.O.V.

"Wait so you hated the new girl and then you dated the new girl and now you hate the new guy?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sounds right. He kissed Alexa."

We were flying above most of the buildings in Manhattan. Johnny said that it was to nice of a day to train so we were just flying. I knew the truth though. Johnny was too hung over to actually teach.

"So I thought you and Alexa were just friends?" Johnny asked.

"We are just friends. And are you still drunk? You're slurring your words." I said.

"Look you don't tell Stark and I won't tell Sue and Reed you stole the car before you even met them. And you stole a car to impress a friend?" Johnny said.

"Done. And I felt bad. I was mean. But the new guy I wouldn't mind if Galactus came and ate him." I said.

"Ouch does he even have a codename yet?"

"It's stupid."

"Stupider than Flame?"

"Yeah Torch. It's Gambler. Because his power is that he's super lucky."

"Wouldn't mind taking him to the casino. And are you sure you two aren't dating?" he asked.

"Yeah me and Kate have a...thing." I said.

"A thing? If it's a physical thing I'll have to kill you." Johnny said.

"Relax. I'm not stupid."

"Uh-uh" he said

"Bite me"

"I think of you as a brother so no. Don't you have to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah I promised Alexa I'd come to her cheerleading tryouts." I said.

"She wants to be a cheerleader and a superhero? Won't work."

"Don't say that. I always wanted to date a cheerleader. She's the closest I've ever come to talking to a cheerleader without ever laughing in my face."

"So you're going to cheer her? You two are dating."

"Whatever. See you on Friday."

I flew down to the Plaza went into the bathroom and put on my normal clothes. I looked at my clothes and smiled to myself. This was one of the reasons cheerleaders don't like me. My dark blue jeans and novelty t-shirt with the Captain's star and the spiked wrist bracelet were not preppy clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ben waiting for me. Ben and I have an interesting relationship. I play pranks with Johnny he chases us and we continue.

"Kid did you take long enough? Becoming friend with you in there?" he said folding his arms.

"I stopped when I was 13. No just going to prove that I'm a freak. Is everywhere rock?" I said.

"Shut up and go, bud. And remember you're as good as you feel."

2:00 P.M. Saturday

Saint Teresa's School for Girls

I was looking through the crowd. Why did even matter if he showed up? It's not like I like him, right? It's not like I like any boy. But there I was looking for Chance.

"Okay girls line up!" a demanding voice yelled.

Candy Moore the head cheerleader and my friend was glaring daggers. We all lined up and were breathing heavy. We hadn't even done anything yet but we were nervous. Candy is like school royalty. Being only a junior and head of the squad.

"I hope that you like where you're standing because that's the order you all are going in." she said matter-of-fact.

Damn. I was in front. I was about to panic until I saw a guy with close cut hair waving to me. Chance was on the bleachers with a few others. My breathing slowed down. I felt good having a friendly face in the crowd.

"Okay Ms. Cutison, you're up first. And after this do you want to get a smoothie?" she asked.

"Sure." I took a breath and began.

I did a back flip and did two more. I was better than everyone there already. I was part spider. I did a few cartwheels and after a few more moves I finished.

"Very good Alexa. You can go sit over on the bleachers."

I walked up the bleachers and sat a seat below Chance. He looked at me and whispered "You were awesome. Do we have to stay for the others?"

"Yeah, me and some friends are going to get something to eat after. You can come too."

We sat and chatted. I like Chance. He's a nice guy and makes me laugh. He let me talk and he actually paid attention. Once the try outs finished I heard Candy call my name.

"Alexa! You ready?" she yelled.

"Yeah! Coming!" I yelled back.

"You all have some powerful lungs." Chance muttered rubbing his ear.

I walked down and Candy and my other friends smiled at me and their smiles faded once they saw Chance.

"Hey Alexa do you know the Goth?" my friend Amber asked.

"I'm not a Goth." Chance said.

"Whatever. You're still creepy. And stop following Alexa. She's a cheerleader. Not a devil worshiper. And what's with the shirt anyway? Stars part of the gay pride flag now?" Candy snapped.

"It's the Captains symbol. The guy who works for H.A.T.E. And I'm not gay."

"Eww. He's not just creepy fag, he's a fan boy. What a loser!" Amber said.

I'm very glad no one knew of my Spider-Man crush. I hate my friends. It looked like Chance was about to cry. I wanted to defend him but I'm too much of a shallow little bitch too.

"Lets go and don't bother Alexa again. Come on girls lets go tease that dike at the smoothie place." Candy said.

I looked back at Chance and mouthed I'm sorry. Not that it meant anything.


End file.
